Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of providing augmented reality and a terminal supporting the same.
Description of the Related Art
A portable terminal supports various functions based on mobility and widely used in many fields due to utility convenience and easy portability.
Such a portable terminal has a specific function module to support various user functions. For example, the portable terminal may include a camera module for an image collecting function. In particular, the portable terminal having the camera module supports a preview function outputting image collected through the camera module on a display unit, and a storage function storing images collected according to a user request.
In recent years, a number of different technologies associated with using a camera module has been developed, for example, augmented reality which is a live, direct or indirect, view of a real-world environment whose elements are augmented by computer-generated sensory input. More specifically, augmented reality combines a real environment with virtual objects, and adds virtual reality to real-world images using a graphic technology.
However, the current portable terminal simply combines virtual object images without separating solidity of a real-world object when providing the augmented reality. Particularly, since the current portable terminal simply combines virtual objects without separating a boundary or a step between real-world objects, the reality of an image to which augmented reality is applied is significantly deteriorated and lacks an optimal viewer perspective. Thus, there is a need for an improved scheme to enhance the augmented reality so that a user is presented with a pleasing simulation of events.